King Harkinian
=Special Moves = B- Triforce of Courage The King throws the Triforce in an attack similar to Din's Fire. The triforce has been a staple in the Zelda series. It is said to be the ultimate source of power. It is made up of three pieces, the top triangle is the triforce of power, the left is the triforce of wisdom, and the right is the triforce of courage. These pieces can be easily seperated, but it's most recognizable by fans when the three pieces are put together to make the triforce itself. B & Side- Dinner Throw The King throws 3 types of Food items (namely and in order, a Hamburger, a Sushi Platter, and Fried Rice) There is a ⅓ chance that the item will land on the ground and heal it's respective amount of damage). The attack comes from a cutscene the CD-i game Link: The Faces of Evil not to be confused with another Zelda game for the CD-i with similar animation and gameplay) where the King asks what's for dinner. B & Up- SQUADALA!!! The King hops on Gwonam's (known as Squadala by fans) magic carpet. If used corrects it can be used to fly for an unpresidented amount of time. Dinner Throw can be used in conjunction with this. The move comes from a cutscene from Link: The Faces of Evil that plays whenever Link travels to a new town. B & Down- Slippery Spill The King spills the drink from it's goblet (possibly red wine or fruit punch). It can be used as a projectile in mid-air. When it's spilled on the ground, an enemy can trip in it. Pressing A near the spill will clean it up. The scene comes from the final cutscene from http://www.zeldawiki.org/Zelda:_The_Wand_of_Gamelon where Zelda and the King have a laugh. the drink from the King's goblet can be seen spilled in a few frames. Final Smash- Dinner Blaster The King brings out a bazooka and starts shooting barage of hamburgers rapidly. It can cause damage and push opponents off the stage. The barrage goes on until a giant hamburger comes out, ending the attack. The blaster can be aimed by moving the contro, stick up or down. This is the only attack not to be from Link: The Faces of Evil or Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon . It comes from this video. Taunts Down Taunt- Puts his pointer finger up and says "This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" Side Taunt- Says "MY BOY!" Up Taunt- Drinks with his goblet, then he burps ''Character Description'' King Harkinian is a King of Hyrule and father of Princess Zelda. Harkinian appears in the video games Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Although not having much of a role in The Faces of Evil, he plays a bigger role in The Wand of Gamelon when he leaves Hyrule to help his cousin, Duke Onkled, whose lands of Gamelon are being attacked by the evil forces of Ganon. After a month of absence, Princess Zelda, Harkinian's daughter, decides to go to Gamelon to find her father. It is later revealed that Onkled betrayed his cousin, had him imprisoned, and sided with Ganon in exchange of power. Link was sealed into a mirror by Ganon with the use of magic. Zelda then manages to free both her father and Link, and Onkled is made to "scrub all the floors in Hyrule". These games are often used to create "YouTube Poop" remix videos, and Harkinian is often used as a character in them. Most of his dialogue has become an internet meme, with such phrases as "Dinner," "My boy" (often phoneticized as "Mah boi"), and "Scrub all the floors in Hyrule" being especially popular. Role In The Subspace Emissary Trivia *King Harkinian is one of the most popular Youtube Poop characters. *King Harkinian has an addiction to dinner. *He also appears in The Legend of Zelda Cartoon part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show in 1989, He is voiced by Colin Fox. *When the King wins against Link, he says "Link, MAH BOI, you fail!" *He is the main protagonist of Geibuchan's "The King's Epic Adventure", for which his goal is to make his rivals eat his shit for dinner. Video thumb|left|300px|The king Moveset Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters